Conventionally, technologies for reducing in size and thinning an antenna that receives wireless signals have been proposed in response to demands for reducing in size and thinning communication devices such as cellular telephone devices and the like.
For example, a communication device has been proposed that allows a display unit side housing and a operation unit side housing to move relatively via a connection portion and allows circuit boards arranged in each of the display unit side housing and the operation unit side housing to function as an antenna and a ground and to operate as a dipole antenna.
Furthermore, technology has been proposed to obtain high gain antenna characteristics in such a communication device (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-335180).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-335180 discloses that a flexible printed circuit (hereinafter, referred to as FPC) is connected to a shield box of a display unit side housing (a second housing) and power is fed to the shield box of the display unit side housing. Furthermore, it discloses a communication device that allows the shield box of the display unit side housing and a ground pattern on the circuit board having the ground potential of the operation unit side housing (a first housing) to function as a dipole antenna.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-335180